It's for Charity
by wallflowerwriter
Summary: Dick stumbles across a marvelous charity opportunity. Bruce is less than thrilled. (Fluff, puuuure fluff. And OOC!Bruce, shhh.)


**Disclaimer**: If I owned Batman, the New 52 would cease to exist. Overnight.

* * *

><p>Mastering a double flip on his way down, Robin grinned as he landed on the three-inch railing of the fire escape. He'd been cooped up all night on that stinkin' roof as a "lookout." Unfortunately, the stupid thugs hadn't just been the most ludicrous bank robbers he'd ever seen...they also had a healthy fear of a certain vigilante. (Though apparently not healthy enough to abstain from robbing the bank in the first place.) Which, of course, meant that Batman hadn't needed his help. So yep, cooped up. <em>Not<em> his idea of a fun evening.

But the robbers were now in police custody, and Batman had finally given him the signal to come down. Jumping from the rail, he rolled as he met the concrete. A little rough on the body but totally worth the thrill. And the time saved using the stairs.

Making sure he still remained hidden in the shadows, he stepped forward slightly to get a better peek at the bank across the street. Police cars with sirens still blaring blocked off the entrance. He couldn't spot the Commish or Batman so they must still be wrapping a few things up. That meant more waiting. Joy.

He slinked closer to the fire escape and started throwing some punches. A few kicks. Repeat. _Booooring_. He glanced around the alley, looking for anything, really, to do. Noticing some glass bottles and other litter strewn across the ground, he sighed before walking over to pick 'em up and throw them in the dumpster. This time a glow from across the street caught his eye.

"Sorry, Robin. Gordon wanted to talk. I'll be right there." Bruce's voice blasted in his ear, and Dick stumbled a little before lifting his hand to the comm link.

"Oh, mkay. Hey, meet me at the store on the other side of the alley, 'kay?" Dick grinned as he walked passed the street lamp to the front of the store. "Got somethin' to show you."

Static. Then, "Robin, if something's wrong, you remember what the codeword is, right?"

Dick rolled his eyes. "Nothing's wrong. Now hurry up."

Half a minute later, and with only a swish of the cape, Batman glided from the roof and landed softly behind the boy. "Is _this_ what you wanted to show me?"

"Yep!" The ten-year-old beamed up at him. "You know you want to try it. Only 25 cents. My treat."

Bruce raised an eyebrow (or at least Dick was sure he had under the mask). "You want _me_ to ride it?"

"Why not?"

"Well, for starters, I'm not the 10-year-old here."

Dick grinned. "Any other reasons?"

"We own it. The real one."

A small pout formed. "Come oooon, Batman, it's for charity."

"For charity?"

The boy pointed to the sign next to the kiddie ride:

_ All proceeds will be given to Gotham City Children's Hospital._  
><em> Gotham's children thank you for your generosity.<em>

"I've donated millions to that hospital." Maybe they should use some of that to come up with a better fundraising pitch.

"So what's twenty-five cents more?"

"You're a brat."

Dick grinned and dunked a dime in the slot before turning back to face him. "Go on. In the Batmobile you go, Bats."

The white eyes of the mask narrowed into slits before the vigilante sighed and gently stepped into the faux vehicle. Dick's grin turned downright contagious as he dropped in the remaining change, and the Batmobile roared to life. The headlights came on, and the plastic recreation began swaying forward and back. Batman deadpanned. "This has got to be the stupidest thing I have ever done."

A giggle rippled from Dick. "Don't lie. You love it."

"Hmm," The wind picked up and blew Bruce's cape behind him. Even on a kiddie ride, Batman just had to look cool and mysterious. Dick shook his head at him while carefully sneaking his phone from his utility belt. He wasn't reeeally supposed to bring it _on duty_, but considering the cell was on silent and its picture-taking potential, the Boy Wonder decided it was worth the risk. He stepped a little to the right under the lamppost. "Alright, you've only got less than a minute left. Strike your best Batman pose."

"But I _am-_-"

"No but's! It's for charity."

Batman smirked and turned his head like he was rolling his eyes. Or maybe that was his pose. Either way, Dick quickly snapped a picture and risked checking it before stuffing the phone back in his belt. Alfred would be pleased.

The ride suddenly stopped, and the lights dimmed before shutting off completely. Bruce hopped from the ride and straightened, his cape falling into place behind and around him. "Now can we go?"

"I guess," Dick puffed his cheeks out before releasing the air. Nonchalance laced his tone. "Unless you want another ride?"

Bruce snorted. "Hmm, no thanks. How 'bout you? My treat."

Dick had the audacity to grin. "Nah, I am way too old for those things."

Bruce grabbed him around the shoulders and ruffled his hair before releasing the cheeky kid and walking toward the actual Batmobile (what kind of name _was_ that anyway). Sliding into the driver's seat, he heard the passenger door open before Dick jumped in, immediately buckling his seatbelt. "Where to now, Batman?"

"Home."

"But it's still so early."

Bruce started the car and zoomed down the road. "If by _early_, you mean _8:00PM_, then yes. You know how Alfred gets if you're not in bed by 9 at the latest."

"True."

"Oh, and Robin?" A slight pause. "Only Alfred can see that picture."

Dick's eyes widened behind his domino as he twisted his torso to face the detective. His mouth opened and shut, but he couldn't manage to get one word out.

Bruce continued. "And if I catch you using your phone during a mission again, you won't be going on the next one."

Dick sobered and faced the front once more. "Yessir." A tiny smile. _Still worth it_.

And for the first time that evening, Bruce grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**:_ Inspired by the Joy Ride T-shirt on TeeTurtle__, which is basically the most adorable (albeit OOC) thing I have ever seen._

_Also, thank you guys so much for the faves and reviews for my last story. Made. My. Day(s)._


End file.
